


Ready

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [38]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Stuart is ready for his first performance with the band. Or at least he would be if John would stop fussing over him.
Relationships: John Lennon & Stuart Sutcliffe
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "I read one of @ eppysboys posts about Stuart and John and how John "Was like a mum", so yeah, Can I request platonic Stu and John?" 
> 
> [Link to eppysboys' post](https://eppysboys.tumblr.com/post/632192428168904705/john-was-very-pleased-john-was-like-stuarts)

“You alright?”

Stuart sighed. It must have been the fifth time John had asked him that today. “I’m great.”

John didn’t look away. “It’s alright if you’re nervous,” he said, lowering his voice so the others wouldn’t hear.

“Really, I’m fine.” It was mostly the truth. Stuart _was_ a little nervous—it was his first performance with the band, after all. But it was only a bit of nerves. He could handle it.

Suddenly, John reached over and brushed a hand over Stuart’s hair. “What are you doing?” Stuart asked, jerking away.

“Just keeping it tidy. Gotta make sure everything’s perfect for your big debut.”

“My hair’s fine,” Stuart said with a sigh. “If anyone’s nervous here, I think it’s you.”

John looked down. “I’m just worried about you, that’s all. You’re not used to this kind of thing.”

“I’ll be fine, _dad_ ,” Stuart teased.

John puffed out his chest. “Don’t use that tone with me, young man.” He flung his arm out and pointed away from the stage. “Go to your room.”

From the edge of the stage, Paul tapped his wrist. “I’d rather go up there, if that’s alright,” Stuart said.

They peered over at the crowd. “Hey.” John put his hand on Stuart’s shoulder. “You’re gonna be fab.”

Smiling, Stuart clutched his bass. “Thanks. Couldn’t have done this without you.”

John squeezed his shoulder before letting go. “Alright. Let’s kick some arse.”

Stuart exhaled and watched as John headed toward the stage. His “dad” was right. He could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in working through the last few requests. I'm participating in NaNoWriMo this month and it's keeping me pretty busy. (Big ass Starrison fic coming soon, hopefully in December!)


End file.
